LA COMPETENCIA
by darthshinji
Summary: un muchacho, 2 boletos, 3 chicas que se pelearan por una cita. de los creadores de desterrado llega uno de los pococos fics de nadesico en español, lean y comenten


Advertencia.- esta historia contiene contenido ridículo e incoherente. Algunos efectos secundarios son, coraje, disgusto, estupidez, o en su defecto, la pronunciación de palabras como.- no manches, estas loco, vaca, mada mada dane, etc, etc, etc. El creador de este Fan Fiction no se hace responsable por estos efectos o deseos de golpearlo.

Fan Fiction De Nadesico

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que el nadesico volvió a la tierra para presentar algunos importantes informes a nergal y a la ONU. Por otra parte, en el nadesico están surgiendo algunos inconvenientes con algunos de los tripulantes. En especial con Akito tenkawa. Como tenkawa acaba de ayudar ha hacer algunos descubrimientos sobre el salto orgánico. Los tacaños de nergal decidieron premiarle con un pase doble con todos los gastos pagados al restaurante de más categoría de todo Japón y a la presentación oficial de una feria de fama intercontinental (No, no fue el forum, ese fue aquí en Monterrey) bueno el punto es que Akito tiene el pase doble, pero puede que no sea tan buena idea tenerlo. Aquí es donde surgen las preguntas más importantes ¿Por qué son tan tacaños los de nergal? ¿A quien llevara Akito al restaurante y ala feria? ¿Por qué el tri no puede ganar? ¿carlos olivera se queda con jill? ¿Por qué las llavas me creen un inadaptado social? En esta historia se daran respuesta a casi ninguna de estas preguntas.

Mientras jun estaba almorzando en la cafeteria del nadesico, charlaba con la señorita Mei cuando…

Jun.- vaya, que envidia, me hubiera encantado tener yo también un pase como el de Tenkawa para poder invitar ha Yurika a una cita.

Mei.-entonses, akito ya invito a la capitana ¿verdad?

Jun.- …………no lo se, de hecho no se si ya invito a alguien, …….. me pregunto a quien invitara.

Mei.- tal ves este preocupado por eso ahora mismo.

Jun.- bueno, la desgracia de un hombre es a dicha de otro. De todas formas me alegro por el, (en eso entra Yurika) se merece almenos ese pase doble a la feria y a cenar por todo lo q ha hecho.

Yurika.- que que ¿mi Akito tiene un pase doble ha cenar y ha la feria? ¿Cómo si fuera una cita? Haaa, que romántico, tengo que encontrarlo para que me invite, Akito, donde estas akito sal no tengas miedo, Akito. (sale de la habitación)

Jun.-ay no, tenkawa me dijo que no le diera a Yurika sobre el pase

Mei.- ¿y, eso por que?

Jun.- al parecer cada vez que Yurika sale ha buscarlo (cuando dice buscar quiere decir acosar, en todo el sentido de la palabra) solo termina torturándolo de una forma u otra.

Rayos ( en eso entra Megumi) no debi haber dicho lo del pase doble de akito a cena al restaurante de mas categoría y a la feria intercontinental ahora la capitana lo esta buscando para que la invite.

Megumi.- que que ¿Akito tiene un pase doble para el restaurante de mas lujo

Jun.- categoría

Megumi.- categoría y ala feria? ¿Cómo un cita? ¿y la capitana lo esta buscando para que la invite? Eso nunca, tengo que encontrarlo primero( lo mismo, sale corriendo de la habitación preguntando por Akito) .

Entre tanto, estaba Ryouko camino ha su habitación pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando se da cuenta de que la habitación estaba abierta y se encuentra con Yukina adentro de la habitación.

Ryouko.- hee, oye que estas haciendo en mi habitación.

Yukina- ha, es que iba pasando por aquí cuando se me cayeron unas monedas y me meti ha recogerlas por cierto por que tienes una foto de akito escodida.

Ryouko.- que, dame eso, de donde la sacaste!

Yukina.- estaba en tu diario

Ryouko.- y de donde sacaste mi diario.

Yukina.- de tu cajón.

Ryouko.- mi cajón no tenia llave!

Yukina.- tenía.

Ryouko.- y dices que te metiste ha buscar unas monedas que perdiste en mi cajón.

Yukina.- más o menos.

Ryouko.- (dándole un coscorrón) ¡TRISTES JOVIANOS, POR ESO NADIE LOS QUIERE!

Yukina.- oye! Eso no fue amble

Ryouko.- no quería que fuera amable, y dame eso de una buena ves.

Yukina.- oyes y por q tienes el nombre de akito escrito muchas veces sobre corazones

Ryouko.- que me des eso mocosa! (la sale persiguiendo después de haberle quitado el diario, hasta llegar a la cafetería)

Jun.- ay no, ahora Yurika y megumi están buscando a akito para que las invite ha una cita con su pase doble al restaurante de mas categoría de Japón y ala feria.

Ryouko.- que que, ¿tenkawa tiene un pase doble ha cenar y a la feria? ¿ósea como ir acompañado? ¿Cómo una cita? ¿y a capitana y megumi lo estan buscando para que las invite? No se los oy ha permitir! ¡tenkawa, sal de donde quiera que estes ahora mismo, no seas cobarde!

Jun.- esto se va a poner feo.

Yukina.- heee que esta pasando aquí.

Mei- no preguntes, es demaciado complicado.

Yukina.-que idiotas, yo no se que le ven ha ese flacucho fracasado.

Jun.- me tengo q ir.

Mei.- ¿A dónde?

Jun- ha salvar a un amigo.

Mientras tanto, de alguna manera jun se las arreglo para encontrar ha Akito, q estaba en su habitación viendo Gekiganger.

Akito.- como se te pudo escapar decirles eso, bueno ha una tal vez, pero a las 3, eso es ser sadico.

Jun.- lo siento mucho, de veradad, pero lo mas importante es.

Yurika.- haaa, ahí estas.

Megumi.- Akito te he estado bucando.

Ryouko.- con que hai estabas tenkawa.

Jun.- que corras, corre y no te detengas, no te peocupes, yo me encargo de entretenerlas.

Akito.- estas seguro jun.

Jun.- no te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ocacionarte tantos problemas.

Akito.- muchas gracias amigo. (se va corriendo)

A pesar de este momento tan inspirador, jun no pudo hacer la gran cosa, pues le pasaron ensima todas las chavas sin siquiera pelarlo. Después de un rato de forcejear entre ellas por la atención de Akito, este ultimo logra escaparse.

No mucho tiempo después de estar discutiendo entre ellas y darse cuenta que tenian el mismo objetivo, lograr que Tenkawa las invitara ha una cita, y no ponerse de acuerdo y no ceder en cuanto ha esto, llegan ala conclusión de pedirle ayuda a la señorita Inez para solucionarlo.

Inez.- precisamente tengo la solucion perfecta para su problema, como Akito solo tiene un pase que les paree si realisamos una competencia d eliminación.

Ryouko.-y eso como es.

Inez.- muy sencillo. Se les pondrán 4 pruebas en las q se les pondrá al final una calificación del 1 al 3, al terminar la competencia, la persona que tenga mayor cantidad de puntos podra pedirle a Akito q la invite ha salir.

Todas aceptaron la propuesta y la competencia comenzó.

MARCADOR: Yurika.- 0 Megumi.- 0 Ryouko.- 0

La primera competencia consistía en una prueba de cocina. A cada una se le dio 45 minutos para poder preparar cualquier receta que eligieran.

Yurika.- puede que esto no vaya ha salir del todo bien, pero tengo un plan, primero me esfuerzo y trabajo duro, me gano la confianza de inez como juez que es y luego la defraudo.

Inez.- ha, capitana la estamos escuchando sabe.

Yurika.-…………. Perdón pensé que lo decía solo para mi, lo siento.

Inez.- no importa, después de todo yo misma me encargare de que nadie haga trampa. Al prepósito ahora regreso, tengo q ir por la victi…. perdón, el juez que me ayudara en esta prueba.

Megumi.- pense que usted la iba ha probar.

Inez.- no gracias no estoy loca.

Ryouko.- dijo algo.

Inez.- no nada de importancia.

Después de eso, Inez logra encontrar ha Akito que estaba escondido en la habitación de ruri y lo trae ala cafetería voluntariamente ha fuerzas.

Akito.- y por que tengo q ser yo, un momento por que estan haciendo esto.

Inez.- eso es lo de menos, seria una falta de consideración negar lo q con tanto esfuerzo te prepararon.

Yurika.- vamos Akito comételo esta delicioso. (todo quemado)

Megumi.- vamos Akito, prueba esto, lo hice pensando en ti.

Akito.- mejor hubieras pensado mas en lo q estabas preparando.

Ryouko.-¨¡ ya basta de esto, me estoy impacientando, comételo de una buena vez!

Después de probar algunos bocados, de buena gana, manera espontánea y sin presiones de ningún tipo, Tenkawa se desmaya y lo llevan a la enfermería.

MARCADOR: Yurika.-1 Megumi-1 Ryouko.-1

Segunda prueba, examen de algebra.

Ruri se encontraba en su puesto haciendo horas extra, pues como megumi esta compitiendo y haruka esta en su dia libre, le pidieron a ruri que cumpliera con las letras pequeñas de su contrato y n hubo mas q hacer.

Ryouko.- por favor ruri, ayudame ha estudiar para el examen.

Ruri.- no quiero, ademas no alcansarias ha entenderlo todo de un sola vez.

Ryouko.- bueno, ya se, si me ayudas ha estudiar, te prometo q terminare el trabajo q te queda por ti, asi podras irte ha descansar, q te parese la propuesta.

Ruri hacepto, pues estaba muy cansada (creo q se le llama, explotación de menores,¿q eso no estaba penado por la ley?). ya en el examen.

Inez.- muy bien, este problema de algebra tiene varios factores dentro de si, los puntos serán para la q me diga que hay q hacer con estoy factores para q el resultado nos de, menos diez por la rais cubica de la circunferencia por pi entre el radio de la tangente elevada a la decima potencia de 45 grados.

Yurika.-………?

Megumi.-…….?

En eso se oye un murmullo.

Inez.- muy bien contestado, ryouko.

Ryouko.-¿…?

Inez.- ay q separar estos factores de

Esta forma obtendremos el resultado deseado

Más tarde con ruri.

Ruri.- pero ryouko, yo no alcancé a enseñarte ese tipo de problemas. ¿Cómo supiste la respuesta?

Ryouko.- no la sabia. En realidad lo q dije fue **sepa la fregada, **al parecer la señorita inez entendio separarlas.

Ruri. No puedo creerlo, aparte de tontos ignorantes, con razón solo a mí me pidieron q hiciera oras extra. No me imagino q te enseñaban en tu escuela.

Ryouko.- en realidad el maestro nos ponia a escribir.- el profe no tiene ganas de dar clase. Solo para aparentar q haciamos algo.

Ruri.- idiotas.

MARCADOR.- Yurika.- 2 Megumi.- 2 Ryouko.- 4

Tercera prueba: fuerza de voluntad. Las participantes tendrán menos de 2 minutos para lograr que las demás participantes abandonen el cuarto con cualquier método de intimidación, ataques físicos, juegos psicológicos o videos pop de baja calidad.

Inez.- el tiempo comienza, ahora.

Megumi.- Akito me beso, y supo tan rico.

Yurica.- nooo, déjenme salir de aquí, no puedo escuchar esto.

Ryouko.- no, mis oídos noo.

Salen corriendo las dos fuera del puerto.

Ruri .- eres cruel megumi.

Megumi.- lo soy.

Ruri.- si, lo eres.

Megumi.- en serio.

Ruri.- si, lo eres.

Megumi.- tú crees

Ruri.- si, lo eres.

Megumi.- lo soy.

Ruri.- si, lo eres.

Megumi.- si, yo soy lo q soy.

ARCADOR.- Yurika.- 3 Megumi.- 5 Ryouko.- 5

Prueba final. Competencia física.

Después de un rato, ya muy noche, las chavas lograron calmarse, después inez los lleva a una habitación donde hay un Rin de lucha libre.

Inez.- muy bien chicas, la prueba final consiste en lograr hacerle la cuenta de 3 a cualquiera de las otras 2 concursantes, la primera en lograrlo gana, las reglas son…

Ryouko.- no se preocupe, ya sabemos q hacer.

Megumi.- si, ha por cierto al ves quiera retirarse capitana.

Yurika.- hee, oigan dejen de mirarme así las 2. ¿por q se están acercando las 2 juntas?

Para no hacérselas muy larga. La cosa fue más o menos así: como Ryouko y Megumi le tenían oraje a la capitana se juntaron entre las 2 para noquearla con una variante de doble garra contra lona. Después de eso la capitana queda noqueada y Megumi recibe la dominadora de Ryouko, le hace la cuenta de 3 y aparentemente gana, pero después de un rato de q las demás recobran la conciencia.

Ryouko.- si lo hice, gane, soy la mejor, si.

Inez.- felicidades ryouko, estas descalificada.

Megumi.- si eso te pasa por abusiva.

Inez.- y tu también megumi.

Ryouko. Megumi.- y yo por q.

Inez.-por q las reglas decían q era lucha grecorromana, no lucha libre.

Megumi.- ¿y por q no nos dijo eso desde un principio?

Inez.- por q no quisieron escuchar lo q les quería decir.

Ryouko.- ¿entonces por q nos tarjo ha un ring de lucha libre?

Inez.- fue lo único q conseguí, yo no dije q era lucha libre, ustedes supusieron q lo era, y por ese error la capitana gana la competencia a pesar de q fue la única q no logro ganar ninguna prueba.

Yurika.- si gane, triunfa el amor después de todo, ahora puedo tener una cita romántica con Akito, mi caballero de armadura brillante, ¿Dónde estas Akito? Heee.

En eso, ven a lo lejos ha Akito dejando ha Ruri en su habitación.

Ruri.- gracias de nuevo por invitarme señor tenkawa.

Akito.- por nada fue un placer, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Cuando sale de su habitación, Yurika, Megumi, y Ryouko salen disparadas ha la habitación de Ruri.

Yurika.- oye ruri, ¿q fue todo eso? ¿ adonde te invito Akito?

Megumi.- si exijo una respuesta.

Ryoko.- contesta de una vez.

Ruri.- el señor tenkawa me invito ha cenar y ala feria que esta de gira por Japón.

Yrika. Megumi. Ryouko.- heee ¿y por q hizo eso?

Ruri.- paso cuando al parecer se estaba ocultando de ustedes en mi habitación. El dijo q me quería invitar después de todo lo q había trabajado en estos días y acepte.

Ryouko. Traidora después de todo lo q hice, también trabaje duro ayudándote y no me invita a mi.

Megumi.- y por q no nos dijiste.

Ruri.- no me preguntaron.

Yurika.- después de todo lo q nos viste sufrir en esta competencia q resulto un desperdicio de tiempo, no se te ocurro decirnos q no nos iva ha invitar.

Ruri.- nunca me dijeron por q competían. Además de haberlo hecho de seguro se habrían enojado con migo.

Ryouko y no es lo único q te haremos.

Después de eso, yurika, megumi, y ryouko se le quieren tirar encima, pero ruri les cierra la puerta haciendo q solo se estrellen de cara con la puerta.

Yurika, Megumi, Ryouko.- ¡sal de hai…. abre la maldita puerta… vas ha ver lo q te espera, soy tu jefa… algún día tendrás…. Recuerda q se donde vives!

Ruri. Idiotas, Pero q dia tan raro.

Después de cansarse de querer golpear a ruri, se van ha perseguir a Akito, por todo nadesico.

Yrika, Megumi, Ryouko.-¡ tenkawa deja de correr cobarde, no te vas ha escapar de esto…..no te voy ha perdonar por esto Akito….vas a pagar por esto, después de todo lo q nos hiciste pasar!

Akito.- ¡déjenme en paz, ay q hice ahora para q me hagan esto!

Ruri.- son unas idiotas.

Fin.


End file.
